Teddy Lupin en Hogwarts
by Laura Margon Friki
Summary: Aquí cuento el paso de Teddy por Hogwarts desde que se sube al tren la primera vez
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia es mía**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

* * *

Eran las siete de la mañana del uno de septiembre y Teddy Lupin poco más de dos horas despierto, era incapaz de dormir, ¡por fin iría a Hogwarts! Incapaz de dormir más decidió volver a revisar su baúl para comprobar que no se le olvidaba nada.

Una hora más tarde, sus padres bajaron y se encontraron a su hijo dormido en el sofá, finalmente el chico había sucumbido al sueño y decidieron despertarlo para que desayunara y se vistiera para poder ir a la estación para coger el tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts por primera vez en su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Los Lupin llegaron al tren alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, cuando casi nadie había llegado todavía, así que tuvieron tiempo de sobra para subirle a Teddy el baúl al compartimento y estar un rato con él en el tren antes de que el resto de alumnos llegaran a la estación.

Después de dejar sus cosas en el compartimento, volvieron a bajar al andén, donde estuvieron hasta que la gente empezó a llegar a montones. En ese entonces, Remus y Tonks se despidieron de su hijo y en voz baja su padre le dijo:

—Teddy, en Hogwarts nos vemos, ¿vale?

—Vale papá –respondió el niño algo nervioso.

—No te preocupes cariño, todo irá bien –le dijo su madre viendo su nerviosismo al abrazarlo.

—Tienes razón mami, con papá allí no pasará nada –terminó diciendo Teddy con una sonrisa.

Momentos después subió de nuevo al tren y cuando entró de nuevo en el vagón donde sus padres le habían colocado el baúl se asomó por la ventana y detectando a sus padres a través de ésta les estuvo saludando hasta que el tren dobló una curva desapareciendo de la vista, después, se acomodó en el asiento para ir a Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy estaba atacado de los nervios, acababa de llegar a la antesala del Gran Comedor y estaba esperando a que algún profesor entrara y los hiciera entrar. Su pelo parecía un caleidoscopio, no dejaba de cambiar de color, pasando de su castaño natural al azul, pasando por casi todos los colores conocidos.

Minutos después se abrió la puerta que conectaba esa sala con el Gran Comedor y para su gran tranquilidad fue su padre el que entró en la sala y les dio el discurso de bienvenida dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hijo, que estaba a su lado. Cuando terminó su discurso los hizo pasar al Gran Comedor de dos en dos, y Teddy, que iba de los primeros, cogió aire para calmarse y se se dejó el pelo de su color natural.

Entraron al gran comedor y tras el discurso del sombrero seleccionador su padre empezó a nombrar a los alumnos para seleccionarlos hasta que le tocó el turno a él.

— Lupin, Edward Remus –dijo el profesor Lupin con un deje de orgullo.

Teddy, al ser nombrado por su padre, comenzó a caminar hacia el banco mirando a su padre asustado, el cual le guiñó un ojo. Llegó al banco y al sentarse, su padre le murmuró "tranquilo" a la vez que le ponía en sombrero en la cabeza.

Tras alrededor de un minuto, el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo su veredicto:

— Será mejor que estés en... ¡Hufflepuff!

Teddy pegó un salto y devolviéndole el sombrero a su padre le dijo:

— Lo conseguí papá, lo conseguí.

— Tú madre estaría en las nubes ahora mismo si se enterara –le contestó su padre alborotándole el pelo-, enhorabuena pequeño –terminó despidiéndolo para seguir con la selección.

Después delas palabras de su padre fue a su mesa sentándose al lado de otro niño de primero.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios de la torre de Hufflepuff y tras un pequeño discurso de la profesora Sprout, los niños fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios y cuando Teddy entró con sus compañeros en su habitación éstos enseguida comenzaron a hablar:

— Hola soy Eddie Jones, ¿ustedes?

— Yo soy Mark Turner, ¿y tú? –le preguntó a Teddy.

— Yo soy Teddy, Teddy Lupin.

— ¿Eres hijo del profesor Lupin? –le preguntó incrédulo Eddie.

— Sí –murmuró poniéndose rojo y cambiando el color de su pelo también a rojo inconscientemente y añadiendo rápidamente al ver las casa de sus compañeros-, pero no os preocupéis, le he pedido que no tenga preferencias conmigo, no quiero que los demás me tachen de enchufado.

— ¡Uau! ¿cómo has hecho lo de tu pelo? Siento preguntar pero mis padres son muggles y no sé nada del mundo mágico –preguntó Eddie avergonzado.

— No pasa nada, soy metamorfomago –le contestó con una sonrisa Teddy.

— ¿Un qué? –volvió a preguntar confundido.

— Un mago que es capaz de cambiar su aspecto a su antojo – le explicó Mark por Teddy.

— Es impresionante –contestó Eddie admirado.

— Cierto, y Teddy, ¿cómo es tu padre como profesor? –dijo esta vez Mark.

— Está bien, no es muy estricto pero tampoco va repartiendo puntos como el que no quiere la cosa. Tampoco le molestan las bromas siempre y cuando no sean dañinas.

Eso alegró a Eddie y a Mark, ellos eran amantes de las bromas, igual que Teddy, como les hizo saber. Eso los unió más y tras asegurarles que no había problemas con su padre, se relajaron.

Eso último los animó y se dijeron que sí se lo proponían, podían ser peores que ellos, decidieron crear su propio grupo de bromistas, llamándose Los merodeadores II, como el grupo al que había pertenecido Remus Lupin. La directora McGonagall no lo sabía, pero una nueva generación de merodeadores había llegado a Hogwarts.

Cuando Teddy habló por primera vez al día siguiente de empezar Hogwarts, su padre sonrió de forma derrotada, su hijo era exactamente igual que él y su mujer y lo peor de todo, los compañeros de habitación de su hijo eran iguales que éste.

Resignándose le dijo que no le importaba que hicieran bromas, pero que no se les ocurriera hacerlas por diversión, solo les respaldaría si las víctimas de las bromas eran merecedoras de recibirlas, si no podrían ir despidiéndose de cubrirlos, no había discusión posible, Teddy aceptó.


End file.
